1. Field of Invention
This invention is a handheld seed planter.
2. Description of Prior Art
Garden and farm supply stores presently have no similar hand-held garden tool which allows the individual gardener to place seeds precisely into the soil from an upright, ambulatory stance. Current methods for hand planting of seeds are performed by using an instrument with a wooden or metal handle of some length attached to a sharp object. Such a tool is typically referred to as a hoe. One might also kneel on the ground using a spade or trowel to ensure proper number and placement of seeds.